


Кот, шампунь и другие проявления сильных чувств

by Basket_of_Fake_Fruit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Death, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit/pseuds/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit
Summary: Кот на дереве





	Кот, шампунь и другие проявления сильных чувств

Полтора года назад Дайшо переехал от родителей в съемную квартиру, и это было очень просто. Его вещи поместились в две большие картонные коробки, а в квартире уже были шкафы, кровать и телевизор. На кухне имелись газовая плитка, маленький холодильник и самая необходимая посуда. Были даже пылесос и стиральная машина. Дайшо докупил все, что требовалось для жизни и учебы. Это все поместилось бы в еще одну картонную коробку.

Казалось бы, что проще: ну нашел бы он эту недостающую коробку, собрал в нее вещи и поехал уже к Куроо и Кенме. Они этого хотели. Кенма купил Дайшо новую зубную щетку вместо той, одноразовой из дорожного набора, с которой он вот уже месяца четыре мучился, делая вид, что нормальная щетка ему в ту квартиру была не нужна. У самого Дайшо в сумке всегда лежал липкий ролик, чтобы снимать с одежды кошачью шерсть. И Дайшо только что минуты три стоял в ванной, пытаясь понять, как же так получилось, что бутылочка шампуня у него на полке была едва початая, а в квартире Куроо шампунь уже заканчивался. Покупал-то Дайшо два одинаковых флакона одновременно!

Если он переедет, то им точно будет тесно. Каждая пачка чипсов будет сопровождаться нытьем Куроо о здоровом питании. Кенма будет ночами играть в онлайн-игры, шипя в микрофон инструкции своим сопартийцам прямо над головой Дайшо. Еще, что Кенма, что Куроо хронически не убирали за собой постель, а Дайшо терпеть не мог приходить к отвратительному гнезду из простыней. Опять же, кот, который очень любил спать, взгромоздившись на Дайшо, и садиться своей мохнатой задницей на клавиатуру незакрытого ноутбука. Да и до университета от той квартиры добираться было дольше.

Еще немного напрягало, что с ним поговорил только Кенма. Даже не поговорил — вскользь упомянул, что пора бы уже что-то решить с вещами. И достать новый футон, потому что заниматься на двуспальном сексом можно, а спать — тесно. И что-то придумать с подушками, а то из двух, которые прилагались к этому самому футону, Кенме и Дайшо не доставалось ни одной.

Внутренне крича, Дайшо невозмутимо предположил, что отселять на отдельный футон тогда нужно было Куроо, как самого габаритного из них. Кенма был абсолютно согласен, хотя и предупредил, что многочисленные поездки на сборы показывали, что рядом лежащий футон спящий Куроо считал за продолжение своего.

Дайшо тогда не ответил ничего конкретного, приехал к себе домой, обвел глазами это необжитое пространство, и решился.

Но в голове вертелись сложные, пусть во многом и дурацкие вопросы. Заказывать машину и перевозить сразу все вещи или взять пока что-то одно и доехать своим ходом? Попросить Куроо и Кенму помочь? Тогда, наверное, машина и не понадобилась бы. Брать с собой купленную паровую швабру? В той квартире был пылесос, но Дайшо нравилась и швабра. Может быть, стоило появиться на пороге просто со спортивной сумкой, а коробки забрать позже? Это бы выглядело как-то легче, не так масштабно, как притащиться со всеми баулами. Что делать со вскрытой упаковкой из восьми (уже шести) рулонов туалетной бумаги? Господи, не тащить же ее с собой! Дайшо не претендовал на незабываемо романтичное появление на пороге своих, э-э-э, _партнеров_ , но это было бы совсем уж жалким зрелищем.

В итоге Дайшо собрал в пакет немногочисленные учебники и тетради, взял ноутбук и спортивную сумку с одеждой. Подумав, добавил к одежде банные принадлежности (потому что, простите, Куроо и Кенма пользовались _моющими средствами_ , а у Дайшо была _уходовая косметика_ , и, извините, не относящаяся к масс-маркету). И выбросил зубную щетку, потому что в той квартире была новая.

Ехать нужно было с окраины и на окраину, так что Дайшо предпочел метро пригородную электричку. Ходила она редко, но по удобному расписанию, и ее три вагона всегда оставались полупустыми. На ней Дайшо мог добираться и до университета, пусть от платформы и пришлось бы идти минут пятнадцать. С его точки зрения, недолгая прогулка была справедливой компенсацией за отсутствие необходимости толкаться в метро, не говоря уже о том, что в хорошую погоду пройтись было приятно.

На станции Дайшо на минуту остановился, удобнее устраивая на плече ремни сумок. Отбросив мысль о том, чтобы позвонить Куроо или Кенме, он бодро зашагал в сторону их дома, наслаждаясь сухим ноябрьским воздухом. Можно было сесть на автобус и проехать две остановки, но Дайшо хотел пройти по пешеходной дорожке через небольшой парк, больше похожий на случайно затесавшийся среди городских кварталов лесок. Располагался он на довольно крутом склоне — тем, видимо, и спасся от застройки.

Дайшо в очередной раз прокручивал в голове варианты приветствия (неужели можно было просто сказать: «Я дома»? Или это слишком сентиментально? Или это просто форма вежливости, и вкладывать в нее какой-то сакральный смысл было совершенно излишне?), когда услышал полное страха «мяу» у себя над головой.

На ветке сидел очень несчастный, испуганный, взъерошенный, угольно-черный кот. До боли знакомый кот. 

Кота подобрал Кенма, поэтому номинально он и считался хозяином. Однако прививками и выведением блох занимался Куроо, а спать кот шел, по возможности, к Дайшо — тот меньше всех крутился. Они не видели его маленьким и милым котенком, поскольку Кенма принес уже длиннолапого и немного неуклюжего молодого котика. Назвал Кенма его без претензий — Тама — но Куроо некоторое время пытался подбить окружающих сменить это имя на «Куро», аргументируя это расцветкой животного. Впрочем, когда кота кастрировали, данный вопрос был снят с повестки дня раз и навсегда. 

Тама беззаветно любил Дайшо. Помимо того, что он предпочитал спать, ввинтившись ему в подмышку, он некоторое время имел ужасную (с точки зрения Дайшо) привычку слюнявить ему руки. Выглядело это забавно: Тама подходил к Дайшо, тыкался широким лбом ему в руку, а потом деликатно припадал к кисти Дайшо, как истовый католик к епископской длани. Хотя те, конечно, от и до потом эту длань не вылизывали. Скорее всего. Куроо веселился, Дайшо страдал и по пять раз за вечер мыл руки, Кенма наблюдал. Приблизительно через месяц мучений Кенма все-таки сжалился и прислал Дайшо статью о любви котов к оливкам. Страсть эта была так всеобъемлюща, что даже заставляла животных обгладывать кору с оливковых деревьев. Дайшо сменил крем, которым ответственно смазывал руки после мытья, на гель с алоэ, и жизнь наладилась.

Так вот, Тама был котом исключительно домашним, на улицу не ходил даже на поводке. Дайшо понятия не имел, как Тама оказался в парке, но тот был как раз в нужной степени глуповат и энергичен, чтобы провернуть такой номер.

Бросить Таму в парке было немыслимо, так что Дайшо принялся решать вопрос. Не отводя взгляда от кота на случай побега, он позвонил Кенме. Тот трубку не снял. Тогда Дайшо набрал Куроо — с тем же результатом. Дайшо оставалось только действовать. Кота нужно было снять с ветки своими силами. От греха подальше Дайшо спрятал сумки за кустом, прикинул высоту дерева относительно своих опыта и физической подготовки, закрыл карман с мобильным телефоном на молнию и полез спасать Таму.

Благодарности тот не продемонстрировал. Подвывая от ужаса, Тама перебрался повыше, на ветку достаточно тонкую, чтобы Дайшо даже не пришло в голову рисковать своей шеей. Дайшо был в нем крайне разочарован. Может быть, Тама и не был семи пядей во лбу, но Дайшо имел право ожидать доверия! К кому, интересно, этот кошак приполз, подавившись цветущей бегонией и выкашливая слюнявые лепестки? К Дайшо, вот к кому! И вот сейчас, в момент величайшей ответственности, такие недоверие и отказ Тамы идти в руки ранили сердце Дайшо.

Сердито сверля дрожащего кота взглядом, он снова попытался дозвониться Куроо или Кенме, а когда те опять не ответили, принял решение караулить Таму. Дайшо поудобнее устроился на ветке, стараясь не выпускать кота из поля зрения, и принялся ждать либо ответного звонка, либо адекватного поведения кота.

Постепенно смеркалось, парк погружался в сумеречную тишину, но пока Дайшо сидел на дереве, по дорожке не прошло ни одного человека. Когда время, проведенное на ветке, перевалило за час, Дайшо, наконец, услышал голоса людей и более того, именно тех, кого он больше всего и хотел увидеть!

— Чего трубку не снимаете? — раздраженно поинтересовался он с высоты своего положения, когда Куроо и Кенма поравнялись с деревом.

Оба вздрогнули и задрали головы.

— Да заняты были, — неинформативно откликнулся Куроо, с интересом рассматривая нахохлившегося Дайшо и взъерошенного кота.

— Ого, как на Таму похож, — удивился Кенма, ставя на бетон кошачью переноску. Из переноски донеслось мяуканье. Лже-Тама в ответ зашипел.

— Сугуру не мог перепутать, — фальшиво возмутился Куроо, даже не пытаясь скрыть ухмылку. — У них с Тамой такое взаимопонимание, такая любовь, как можно!

Тама не любил Куроо. К чести последнего, эту нелюбовь он вызвал у кота действиями, направленными исключительно на его, кота, благо. Но Тама не был настолько умным, чтобы оценить то, как Куроо мыл его шампунем от блох, держал во время прививок и подстригал когти. Опять же, кастрация дурно отразилась на их взаимоотношениях.

Доказательств у Дайшо не было, но он был уверен, что Куроо ему завидует.

То, что Дайшо полез спасать постороннее животное, было очевидно всем пяти присутствовавшим, но он не мог не попытаться в какой-то мере спасти лицо:

— Да уж. Так похож на нашего Таму, что я просто не мог не пройти мимо, жалко его стало, — сказал он, состроив постную физиономию.

Кенма в силу тактичности сделал вид, что поверил. Куроо такого подарка Дайшо делать не собирался.

— Сугуру, — ласково начал он, — ты когда в последний раз видел на дереве кошачий скелет?

Дайшо чувствовал, что ответ на этот дурацкий вопрос Куроо не нужен. Так и оказалось, тот сам продолжил:

— Никогда. Это потому, Сугуру, что коты прекрасно умеют слезать с деревьев. И даже если они боятся, они все равно инстинктивно спрыгивают в конце концов. И хотя иногда разбивают себе морды, но это скорее исключение, чем правило. Если ты сверзишься, то пострадаешь куда сильнее этого блохастого. Так что слезай оттуда, не позорься. Это же надо было вообще додуматься.

Куроо прямо-таки расцвел в теплых лучах чувства собственного превосходства. Кенма, в свою очередь, его не поддерживал. Он неодобрительно стрельнул глазами в сторону друга детства, а потом сердито уставился себе под ноги.

Дайшо уже практически придумал остроумный ответ, серьезно, но тут чаша терпения уличного кота переполнилась. Высекая когтями щепки из коры, он пронесся ракетой по ветке к стволу, а затем побежал по нему вниз. В тот неизбежный, казалось бы, момент, когда его зад перевесило и он должен был уже кубарем свалиться, кот оттолкнулся от дерева, приземлился на все четыре лапы на траву и, не сбавляя оборотов, умчался кустами.

— Что и требовалось доказать, — гордо подытожил Куроо. — Теперь ты.

Дайшо, в отличие от кота, слезал неторопливо и осторожно, а в какой-то момент Куроо его просто подхватил за талию и снял с дерева. Показушник.

— А вы чего с котом на улице? — спросил Дайшо, подбирая свои сумки.

— У ветеринара были, — Куроо отнял у него ту, что с ноутбуком, и понес сам. — Тама устроил Кенме то еще шоу.

— Прихожу домой, — Кенма так торопливо и взволнованно вступил в разговор, что Дайшо поневоле проникся серьезностью ситуации, — а Таму рвет какими-то белыми червяками. Я их салфетками сгреб и спустил в унитаз, а Таму потащил к ветеринару.

Дайшо похолодел. Он с этим котом спал, позволял ему себя лизать и вообще. И где именно это животное наблевало? Дайшо не хотел ходить по этому участку пола!

— А у ветеринара оказалось, — вмешался Куроо, правильно оценив бледно-зеленый оттенок лица Дайшо, — что это никакие не паразиты, а наша скотина просто объела бахрому с занавески. 

Тама резко вырос в глазах Дайшо. Бахрома на занавесках была на редкость безвкусной, Дайшо ее ненавидел. А еще ему было немного жаль, что он не взял паровую швабру с собой сразу, сегодня она была ему нужна, как никогда.

— Кенма тоже, кстати, как-то пытался снять кота с дерева, — начал Куроо. — Вместе со Львом, помнишь Льва? Нос себе расква…

— Ты начал собирать вещи? — решительно сменил тему Кенма. 

Дайшо очень постарался добавить в голос легкости:

— Одной коробки не хватает. А так, вроде, все собрал.

Кенма удовлетворенно кивнул.

— У нас есть еще с переезда коробки, только без крышек. Завтра тогда втроем все перетащим?

— Давай, — согласился Дайшо.

С полминуты они шли молча, а потом Кенма поднял бровь и уточнил:

— Сугуру, а я тебе рассказывал, как Куро похоронил моего кота?

— Нет! — возможно, излишне радостно откликнулся Дайшо.

— Когда мы были еще в младшей школе, у меня был кот. Тама, — судя по всему, Кенма был приверженцем простоты и незатейливости в том, что касалось наречения домашних животных. — Трехцветный! И как-то Куроо шел ко мне и увидел, что его сбила машина. Он взял лопатку для комнатных цветов своей мамы и похоронил кота. А когда пришел ко мне, увидел, что Тама жив-здоров. Вот.

История эта показалась Дайшо прекрасной от первого и до последнего слова. С легким налетом грусти, в полном соответствии с традицией ваби-саби.

— Что же ты не уточнил, тот ли это кот, Тецуро? — участливо спросил он у резко помрачневшего Куроо.

— Не мог же я показать Кенме этого кота. Его метров на пять по асфальту размазало, — огрызнулся Куроо. — А так я бы сказал, что Тама просто убежал, потому что на воле ему нравилось больше.

— Так-то у него ожирение было, — не скрывая скептицизма заметил Кенма.

Дайшо слушал их маленькую перепалку, и на душе у него разливалось тепло. Так беззлобно и привычно ругаться могли только очень близкие люди. А уж если он будет жить с ними на постоянной основе, то таких разговоров у них будет в избытке. Он будет их ругать из-за неубранных футонов, потом они будут мириться на тех же футонах… 

На следующий день они вывезли вещи из старой квартиры Дайшо. Бросить туалетную бумагу ему не разрешили — с переездом Дайшо конфетно-букетный период в его жизни закончился, начался быт.


End file.
